


honor his memory

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, M/M, This Is Sad, like very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: The team is, well, different without Leonard there.





	honor his memory

**Author's Note:**

> written for ruthc93 on tumblr : 98 + coldatom “you’re just a memory now”

The team is, well, _different_ without Leonard there.

 

Everyone can pick up on it. Mick is pretty clearly affected by it, they all are, really. Despite what they might have said about him in the beginning, he was a part of their team, and they haven’t figured out how to cope with his absence, not quite yet anywy.

 

Sara will sometimes grab a deck of cards and a bottle of whiskey, ready to knock on his door, only to realize that no one is going to answer. Rip finds himself pausing after giving instructions, waiting for a sarcastic comment that’s never going to come. Jax somehow could hear the lack of another voice telling him to stay safe, to not be reckless.

 

Then there were Mick and Ray.

 

Everybody expected Mick to be torn up about it. He had lost his lifelong partner, and the team had prepared themselves for the outbursts of anger they were sure would be coming sooner or later. To their surprise, Mick mourned quietly. He was calm and controlled, with the occasional zoning out or upset look on his face.

 

Shockingly, it was Ray who was angry, Ray who was prone to slamming doors and fits of yelling. The team was confused, but they let it slide, chalking it up have a slightly different coping strategy then the rest of them.

 

Only Mick knew what was really going on with Ray, and he was being too obvious. So after a particularly bad episode (Ray had broken three coffee mugs, and _nobody_ was happy about it), Mick went to talk to him.

 

“Haircut,” Mick said, walking into Ray’s room unannounced, “we need to talk.”

 

Ray looked up from his desk, apologetic but smiling. “Hey Mick, I’m sorry about breaking your mug, I’m pretty sure I can fix-“

 

“I miss him too, you know. But you can’t go around throwin’ things and breaking ‘em. Everyone is starting to get suspicious.”

 

Ray sobered up at that and sighed. “I know Mick, I just don’t know how to deal, I guess? I mean, you were the only one who knew about us, so-“

 

“So you can’t mourn out in the open, I get it,” said Mick, “But this isn’t what Snart would have wanted for you.”

 

Ray smiled, but there was no humor behind it. “Does it matter what he would have wanted? He’s just a memory now.”

 

Mick sat down beside him and out his hand on his shoulder. “Yes it does. Because he cared about you. And for some reason, he wanted us to look out for each other after he was gone, so that’s what we’re gonna do.”

 

Ray looked at him, thankful for the comfort. “You’re right, Mick,” he sighed, “I’ve got to figure out a better way to do this.”

 

“And I’ll help you. It’s what he would have wanted, remember?”

 

Ray nodded. “What he would have wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
